


Long weekend

by Canadiantardis



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-03 21:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Kinktober #2: Sleepy Sex, this time with the first pairing I've ever written for, Prucan!





	Long weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The last Hetalia fic I've written was almost 3-4 years ago. I might be a bit rusty, aha ^^;; Still, hope yall enjoy a silly little thing like this!

It was finally a long weekend, and there was nothing more important to Maddie than sleeping and cuddling with her wife. She had been utterly exhausted with all the work that she simply wished to shut her mind off and cling to her ‘awesome’ wife like a koala.

So, on Friday morning, the two did just that. Maddie did not even wake up until past noon, curled in a cocoon of blankets with Julchen softly snoring away.

Maddie watched her wife with narrowed eyes – her glasses still lay on bedside table – chuckling softly at every movement the albino woman made in her sleep, with a look of awe that the ridiculous woman was really married to her. Just about two years ago, Maddie would have never believed Julchen would even _look_ at her, and yet…

She did have to thank her sister for pushing her – literally as well as figuratively – and getting that first real conversation going.

Julchen snorted in her sleep, shifting closer to warmth, which in this case was Maddie’s side. The smaller woman laughed quietly, hoping not to wake the other up, and moved to kiss her wife’s cheek, cupping the other in her hand.

The touch – either from her lips or her hands – caused Julchen to stir, and she let out a soft, confused noise. It was like a cat’s “mrr?”

“Morning, babe.” Maddie whispered, planting a proper kiss on the lips that Julchen followed hungrily, her body shifting to press against her. “Oh, happy to see me?”

“Mm.” Julchen couldn’t seem to both speaking, leaning over to capture Maddie’s lips and slowly switching their positions so she was on top of Maddie now, and it was then that she felt the leg rub between her own.

Maddie’s eyes fluttered as she tried to stifle the moan, but that was the exact reaction Julchen seemed to have wanted. She smiled sleepily but playfully mischievous and pressed on, rubbing her leg against Maddie’s crotch again.

She huffed and leant forward to kiss Julchen, blindly finding her hips and pulling her close until they were flush together.

Julchen perked up, and seemed to wake up faster with the subtle consent Maddie gave. She reached a hand down into her panties, earning a high moan that almost escaped their lip-locked embrace. Maddie felt the hand cup her crotch before the thumb pressed hard onto her clit. If Maddie had been sleepy before, she certainly was not now.

Maddie writhed as Julchen rubbed her thumb roughly against her clit, moans hitching with every breath she tried to take before they became soft begging.

“Please, please, oh gods, please.” Maddie found herself saying, gripping her wife’s back as if pulling her close would fuse them together.

Julchen smiled brightly before she easily slipped a finger into Maddie, but her thumb kept up the abuse. Maddie grabbed onto her and moaned low, eyes fluttering shut to simply experience her wife pleasuring her.

Lips locked onto hers, one hand busy fingering her and the other pinching and pulling and grabbing the rest of her until they landed under her shirt, Maddie reached nirvana. Every touch felt like electricity while every thrust sent her closer and closer to her edge.

“Faster, ahn, _faster.”_ She pleaded, rocking her hips with the finger thrusts as she came undone for Julchen._ “Please.”_

“Of course, babe.” Her wife purred, and as she picked up the pace, she whispered in Maddie’s ear. “Come for me, Birdie.”

She reached the edge before she knew it, and came with a cry, clutching Julchen like her life depended on it.

Julchen laughed loudly, smirking down at her. “Morning to you too, Birdie.” She said teasingly. “Love you.”

Maddie panted, feeling winded. “Gods, I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around Julchen and pulled her down, nuzzling into her side.

She always loved long weekends like this, where the two didn’t have to do anything beside be in each other’s presence and sleep. They still had the rest of the day, and two more days before work broke them apart again.


End file.
